Off Around The World
Off Around The World is the debut episode of Tayshaun & Amy - World Tour. It first aired in April 2016. Synopsis A group of people go on a trip with a famous musician after meeting her. Transcript The episode starts out with a woman in a brown leather jacket sat at a desk backstage at a show. The camera reveals the woman to be Sydney Peterson. :Sydney: Come on, Peterson, you can do this. It's just a show. Don't shit yourself. She sighs as Lydia York is seen peeking into the room Sydney is in. :Lydia: Come on, Sydney, your show's in five minutes! :Sydney: Fine. I just hope I don't throw up or anything during this. Don't wanna embarrass myself in front of... how many fans? :Lydia: Last I checked, about 50,000. :Sydney: Jeez. :Lydia: It may sound scary, but trust me, you'll be fine. :Sydney: I hope I'll be fine. She walks out of the room and takes a deep breath as she goes to the stage. ---- Ed Jackson and Francisco Paciani are seen sat in the building stands, waiting for the show to start. :Francisco: So, why did you bring me here? :Ed: I had two tickets for this show, one for me and one for my girlfriend, but she broke up with me this morning and I felt like giving my main student a bit of a break. :Francisco: Unlucky. :Ed: Yeah. :Francisco: So... apparently the artist is hot. :Ed: Apparently is the key wo- Ed turns to see Sydney going out onto the stage. :Ed: Holy shit. :Francisco: Damn, she's lookin' fine! Francisco makes a wolf whistle while Ed stares at Sydney. :Francisco: You're officially my new favourite teacher, Ed. :Ed: Thanks. ---- Larry Cole is seen sat in the front row of the concert with Courtney Robinson. :Larry: Sydney's hot. :Courtney: Shut up Larry. :Larry: Why have you been such an ass recently? :Courtney: I don't know, it's probably because of the crazy shit that's happened recently with the portal and all of that bullshit. :Larry: Portal? :Courtney: ...Are you so dumb that you missed a portal, hanging over Anaheim constantly, for the past five months?! :Larry: I only moved here from Maine in February... :Courtney: You still would've seen it! It's directly above us all the time! How much of a dumb shit are you?! :Larry: How much of an asshole are you? Courtney's eyes narrow as she gives Larry a dirty look. :Larry: I'm sorry, I didn't mean- Courtney then punches Larry in the arm. :Larry: I said sorry! Courtney turns back to the concert as Larry holds his arm. ---- Phoenix Simpson is seen sat with Vitaly Tomasevic a couple of seats away from Larry and Courtney. :Phoenix: So, what brings you here from... :Vitaly: Finland. :Phoenix: ...Finland? :Vitaly: I'm visiting a friend. :Phoenix: Oh. :Vitaly: What brings you here? :Phoenix: My mom left me here when we were going around the world. :Vitaly: Damn. :Phoenix: My mom's been in Louisville for the past year and hasn't been back for me at all. :Vitaly: Sounds like the parent of the year. Phoenix chuckles. :Vitaly: What about your dad? Why can't he collect you? :Phoenix: Because he's off in a mythical land. He's a phoenix. :Vitaly: ...A human mother and a phoenix father... how does that work? :Phoenix: I don't have a clue. Vitaly shrugs as they continue to watch the concert. ---- Konrad Thompson and Lyndsey Carter are seen in around the middle row, trying to see the concert. :Konrad: So, how's the concert? :Lyndsey: It's great! I'm really glad you brought me here. :Konrad: No problem. You're beautiful and you're a great girlfriend. Lyndsey beams as they see Sydney, who seems to trigger something that sends her to the edge of the stage. :Konrad: Oh shit. Lyndsey panics as she tries to focus her power on Sydney. :Konrad: What're you doi- Konrad looks to see Sydney being lifted telekinetically and being put back on stage as Lyndsey reopens her eyes. :Konrad: Did you just save her life? Lyndsey nods and smiles as she kisses Konrad. ---- A young man is shown outside the concert as he attempts to sneak in. He is revealed to be Sheldon Gallagher. :Sheldon: C'mon, sneaking in can't be that hard... He goes into the building via a back door. He is then stopped by Lydia. :Lydia: Who're you? :Sheldon: Uh... :Lydia: Don't worry, I'm not gonna bite your head off. (under her breath) That's security's job... :Sheldon: Sheldon Gallagher. :Lydia: Oh. Well, nice to meet you. I'm Lydia York. Lydia helps Sheldon up, who brushes himself off. :Lydia: What brought you here? :Sheldon: My sister is a huge fan of Sydney and it'd mean the world to her if I got her a signature from Sydney. :Lydia: Aw, that's sweet. I'll try and get you past security if you want. :Sheldon: Thank you, ma'am. Lydia takes him through as Sydney is shown after a song. :Sydney: Thank you! She wipes some sweat off her forehead. :Sydney: I'm gonna be doing something where I throw this stuff... Sydney holds up some paper. :Sydney: And whoever gets to it first gets to go around the world with me. She throws the paper out into the crowd, with the fans screaming. A montage is shown with the characters already introduced getting the pieces and going up to the stage. :Sydney: Alright, these guys are going with me on a global scale after this show! They cheer as they go backstage as Sydney finishes her show off. ---- TBA Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:Tayshaun & Amy